inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday! - Fubuki vers.
Hiya guys~ I know I still haven't finished the Hiroto vers. of this, but I just could resist making an Fubuki-kun one~ This one involves my OCs~ Also, I once again put Kiyama Sakura and Midorikawa Sakura as different people so I changed Midorikawa Sakura's name Midorikawa Sakura - Sakori WARNING - Language and possible sex references! Happy Birthday, Shirou-kun~ "Mika-chan!" Tatsuko hissed "Mika-chan, wake up!!!!" "Mhhhee....5 more minutes......" Mika mumbled, turning in her bed so she was face-down "Urgh" Tatsuko groaned, grabbing one of her bear-decorated pillows and chucking it at Mika resulting in the cyan-haired girl sitting up and giving Tatsuko a death-glare "What was that for?" Mika moaned, falling onto her back again and closing her eyes "I hit you because you're a lazy slut" Tatsuko said, eyeing Mika sleep-wear (a very short white tank-top decorated with a heart-shaped Union Jack colored pink and silver and white short-shorts decorated with a bundle of roses on the left pocket) "Bitch" muttered Mika, turing so she was face-down again. They both insulted each other constantly, along with the rest of the girls girls - all my female OCs but they never actually meant it. "Loretta-chan, Hana-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakori-chan, Chani-chan - wake up!" Tatsuko hissed, turning to the rest of the beds in Loretta's massive bedroom, that were all occupied by the rest of the girls "I'm awake" replied Chani, emerging from the bathroom brushing her red hair, her azure tips almost glowing "I am too" muttered Hana, rising from her baby-pink-covered bed, her silvery hair in a long braid "Morning~" Tatsuko greeted them all "Hey, Loretta, Sakori, Sakura - UP!" "Good morning" Sakura greeted her friends sleepily, her striking red hair also in a waist-length braid "Mornin' guys" muttered Sakori, emerging from her burgundy-covered bed, her dark cyan hair hanging down to her waist in tangled curls "Is there a reason you're wakin' us up this early, Tatsy-boo?" Loretta asked, opening her bedside table's top drawer and pulling her magenta hairbrush out "Yes in fact, there is!" Tatsuko stated "Today is Shirou-kun's birthday!" "And?" mumbled Sakori sleepily, resulting in Loretta hitting her round the head "And she wants to celebrate, you baka!" Loretta said, pulling her hairbrush through her waist-length magenta and burgundy highlighted, cyan hair "So where do we come in?" asked Chani, sitting down on her dark-red covered bed, holding a mug of coffee "There's no way I can plan Shirou-kun's party on my own!" cried Tatsuko "I need you guys to help me!" "Yay!~" sang Loretta happily "I love planning parties!" "So are you guys in?" begged Tatsuko "Hell yeah!" they all cried in unison "Awesome! Okay, Loretta-chan - do you think you could make dresses for us all? I want us to look just right, plus you used to work in 'TRUE~Style' so you can make dresses" Tatsuko begged her best friend "Of course~ Just tell me what colors and styles and I'll get to work right away!" cried Loretta, getting to her feet and rumaging through her closet in search of her design book and sketch tools "Thanks! Mika and Chani - can you please work on making and setting up decorations?" Tatsuko asked, turning to the twins "Sure~" Mika sang "Sounds fun!" agreed Chani "Nice, Hana, Sakura, Sakori - can you please help me out with cooking?" Tatsuko asked the remaining three girls, to which they all nodded "We better get started" instructed Sakura "We haven't got long!" "Yeah!" they all agreed, and rushed to their stations (well, Mika's joint lounge and kitchen) ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~ "What kind of colors do you want for the dresses?" asked Loretta, looking up at Tatsuko who was stood by the stove preparing the starters (onigiri) with the help of Hana. Sakura was chopping vegetables in the corner and Sakori was trying to work out how to use the microwave (to no avail). "What button do you press to start it?" Sakori asked, immensly confused by the appliance "Honestly, you can work an iPhone 4S but you can't work a freaking microwave" sighed Chani, facepalming herself "Shut up" mumbled Sakori, jumping out of shock when the microwave pinged~ "You press the button with 'START' written on it" replied Loretta, tearing a page out of her design book and throwing it on the royal-purple carpeted floor. The simple-ness of starting the microwave that seemed to dumbfound Sakori made all the girls sweatdrop "Ah, I see~" said Sakori with a sheepish smile "I was thinking light-pink for Hana, could you try to draw her dress out first please?" asked Tatsuko, glancing up from the worktop to look at Loretta, who nodded and set to work designing her friend's dress "So, when is this party gonna kick-off?" asked Sakura, looking up from the yams she was preparing "10 'till midnight" replied Tatsuko, moulding the rice in her hands into a ball shape "Ooh, yay~" smiled Loretta "I love late-night parties!" "You love all parties" Tatsuko said, sweatdropping at her best-friend's enthusiasm "No, she just loves any chance to get down and dirty with the nearest boy, cuz she's a slut" smirked Chani, resulting in Loretta giving her a death-glare "I haven't had sex with that ''many guys!" Loretta shrieked, her cheeks glowing scarlet "Oh please, I've seen you clubbing with your guy friends! Making out with each one in turn" Chani giggled as Loretta threw her design book at her "Shut up, you bitch" Loretta shot back, giggling too "Guys, we're supposed to be planning a party here, not discussing how much of a slut Loretta is!" Tatsuko cried, turning in to her firm, but slightly bossy persona "Fine" they all mumbled, turning back to their tasks ♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥ ''That night, 9:38 pm "Alright, I'll text Shirou-kun to tell him to come here" said Tatsuko, pulling out her mobile and texting Fubuki - Hi, Darling! Plz can u cum 2 Loretta's place? we got sumthin 4 u! ﻿ Within seconds, Tatsuko's phone ''chinged~ ''with Fubuki's reply - Kay, b there in a sec. im bout 20 mins away. could u plz start cookin sumthin for dinner? im starvin cuz the managers couldn't cook anythin cuz the stove was broken ﻿ "He's about 20 minutes away" Tatsuko read "We better get the food set out!" "Right" all the girls nodded and rushed to the kitchen and began to set up the romantic table for two they'd set out. After they had finished the girls set out on getting dressed into the beautiful dresses Loretta had made. When they were done, they all met in the lounge, observing each other's dresses. Sakura was wearing a long, magenta, sleeveless shirt that almost reached her knees on one side but just passed her waist on the other. Underneath she was wearing black short-shorts. A pair of black slip-ons and a golden, ruby-encrusted necklace completed her appearance. Chani was wearing a black, knee-length dress with crossed sleeves and a white belt crossed under a purple belt on her waist. A pair of criss-cross patterned slip-ons completed her dress. Hana was wearing a light-pink, ankle-length dress with no sleeves. She was wearing a magenta ribbon tied into a bow around her waist. She too was wearing light-pink slip-ons. Mika had refused to wear a dress, so she was pretty much wearing a kimono. It was dark-blue in color with a sky-blue belt. She, like all the girls, was wearing dark-blue slip-ons. Sakori was wearing a black tank-top decorated with pale-blue roses and a sky-blue mini-skirt. She too was wearing slip-ons, her's were black in color. Tatsuko was wearing a dress similar to her usual on, but it was made out of pure silk and colored bluey-white. The belt, instead of a plain blue one, was a long white ribbon with a white rose tied to the front. She was wearing glittery, silver high-heels with small white roses on the toes. "Alright, is everything ready?" Tatsuko asked, adjusting her belt nervously "Yeah" replied Loretta with a smile "Don't worry, Shirou-kun's gonna love it!" "You really think so?" Tatsuko asked her, looking up at her best friend " 'Course I do!" smiled Loretta "Everything's perfect, he's gonna go crazy when he sees this!" At that moment, the girls heard the door open, and someone walked in "Hey, Tatsuko-chan!" Fubuki's voice called "Huh? Tatsuko-chan?" "Get ready!" whispered Tatsuko, looking round at all her friends. They all held their breath when they saw Fubuki approach the door, open it, and stop in his tracks when he saw all the dressed-up girls "Happy birthday, Shirou-kun" smiled Tatsuko, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both closed the distance between each other and met in a loving kiss. "Thank you so much, Tatsuko-chan" Fubuki smiled lovingly at her "I love you" "No problem" Tatsuko smiled back "Happy birthday, now here's your present" She leant in again and her lips met his. "Aww~" mused Loretta, smiling warmly as she watched her best friend and Fubuki kiss each other happily. "Those two are such a perfect couple!" whispered Sakura "Yeah" nodded Sakori, and the rest of the girls agreed "I think we should go upstairs and let them eat" Loretta smiled "And I said those two can use the spare room in case they...want some fun" With that all the girls giggled and excited the lounge, heading upstairs to Loretta's room. ~♥~ The End ~♥~ Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 20:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I hope you guys enjoyed, please comment! Category:Fanfictions